Love The Way You Lie
by KuroixHitsuji
Summary: Songfic in honor of Axel Day. Song by Eminem, feat. Rihanna. Story is based off of a fanfiction I am co-writing with my best friend, hopfully it can one day be published. Rated T for language.


Ello, people...! Uploaded this just in time for Axel Day. HAPPEH AXEL DAY! *coughs* Well, this is a songfic based on my best friend and I's story that we hopefully can post up here one day under a collab account. The Song is "Love The Way You Lie, Part One" by Eminem feat. Rihanna. The story is is in Axel's POV, of course, and if I feel like it, I'll post Part two, with the girl in this fic as the main POV, the song being "Love The Way You Lie, Part Two" by Rihanna feat. Eminem. Boy what a switch up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bold Italic - Rihanna's lyrics<em>**

**Bold - Eminem's lyrics**

_Italic - flash back_

Regular - story

* * *

><p>Him - Axel<p>

Her - Kiryuu, my character in the fanfiction. NO, NOT KIRYUU ZERO. NO VAMPIRE KNIGHT HERE.

_Him/He - _...I can't tell you that. Major spoiler.

VI - Zexion

Shadow - Naminé (she's Kairi's Shadow, so yeah...)

Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KIRYUU AND I CO-OWN THE PLOT WITH MY BFF WHICH I FORGET HER USERNAME ON HERE BUT SHE WILL COMMENT ON THIS STORY. HOPEFULLY.

RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.

* * *

><p>Love The Way You Lie<p>

Part One

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

_**But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there, and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright, because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie…**_

The steel of the katana she wielded skidded against the stone-cold pavement as she crashed into a different direction, her bony knees and the palms of her hands scraping the abrasive texture, causing her to wince and hiss at the stinging as she fell to her side, the pain in her left hip resonating throughout her. She sat up off of the cement road to glare daggers at him, the girl obviously not ready to crack just yet. He stared her down, his long, lithe form towering over her fallen figure, his face an expression of seriousness and dominance. His face was marred by a long slit in his cheek from her blade, the blood trickling down his jawline, the color striking against his slightly tanned skin.

**I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe**

**I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight**

**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

**High of a love, drunk from the hate**

**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it**

**The more that I suffer, I suffocate**

**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me**

**She fucking hates me and I love it**

**"Wait! Where you going?"**

**"I'm leaving you."**

**"No you ain't!"**

**Come back, we're running right back**

**Here we go again, it's so insane**

**Cause when it's going good, it's going great**

**I'm Superman with the wind on his back, she's Lois Lane**

**But when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed**

**I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name!"**

**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**

**I guess I don't know my own strength.**

He couldn't breathe as they stood in the pure, blinding white room. They stood facing each other, about ten feet apart. His leather-clad fists clenched tightly around the handles of his chakrams, one of the spikes of the weapon in his right hand dripping crimson, burning blood, which oozed down the side of the spike and splattered against the floor, marring the pretty white surface.

As the last of the black smoke faded, _his_ existence no more, he saw her fists clench as well, but this was in anger. Her aquatic, turquoise eyes burned through his gaze like acid.

She was pissed.

He knew what he had done. He knew that on some grounds, he was wrong. But the roaring in his ears, the powerful adrenaline rush shooting throughout him, they told him it felt right.

This made her even more angry. Fists shaking in rage, she made the safe decision to walk away, to fight another day. She turned, and a spark of annoyance filled his features.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Leaving." It was surprising how much hate, heat, pain, and agony coated her voice.

"Like hell you are. Not without a fight." His chakrams burst into scorching infernos as he hurled them like projectiles to her with every fiber of his strength.

Even after a year, after _his_ death, after their fight, he felt that small, translucent presence of remorse, as if he acted differently than he should've. He sucked in the deep, cleansing air of Twilight Town. He would've not come, but he had no choice. The Superior wanted him to check on VI, make sure he was faring well on his away-mission. He was also told to check the laboratory below the mansion.

He walked in his usual attire, a bit confused as why he wasn't attracting attention, but also welcoming that advantage. Less people he would have to deal with. Smooth, durable leather coat; heavy-duty boots; gloves that allowed him to grip tightly to anything, or anyone. He left his hood down, letting his wild mess of crimson spikes free, the nice breeze leaving a pleasing, cool tingle on his skin. As he walked into the Sandlot, the Centre of Twilight Town, he paused as he saw VI.

His muscles tensed. Not only was VI talking to the Shadow (her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled at her company), now an enemy to the Organization.

She was there.

Sparks of perished adrenaline resuscitated inside of him as he stormed to the other side of the Sandlot, too worked up for any kind of finesse. She saw him before the others did. She was obviously scared, but she was also quick to act as she withdrew a long, deathly katana – the steel gleaming against the sunlight, the handle an ebony night with a ribbon tied onto it. Before he could lift his chakrams up to strike her, the other two already moved out of the way out of shock, she gripped her weapon and swiftly cut into his cheek.

He stumbled back, acid eyes slightly wide, the element of surprise claiming him for a split second before he was back in the game, eyes narrowing as anger rushed through his veins, adrenaline replacing the thick red blood that usually resided there. With all the strength he could muster, everything he felt and was manifested into one movement, his left hand took a grip on her shoulder to hold her still as his right hand, clenched into a tight, hard fist, surged, plunging into her stomach. The force of the blow made her gasp, and his hand released her so she could fall hip first to the cement, blood regurgitating in her throat, the taste so disgusting she spat it out onto the ground beside her. The steel of the katana she wielded skidded against the stone-cold pavement as she crashed into a different direction, her bony knees and the palms of her hands scraping the abrasive texture, causing her to wince and hiss at the stinging as she fell to her side, the pain in her left hip resonating throughout her.

**You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe**

**When you're with them, you meet**

**And neither one of you even know what hit 'em**

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**

**Yeah them chills, used to get 'em**

**Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em**

**You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em**

**Now you're in each other's face, spewing venom in your words**

**When you spit 'em, you push, pull each other's hair**

**Scratch, claw, bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em**

**So lost in the moments, when you're in 'em**

**It's the rage that took over, it controls you both**

**So they say it's best, to go your separate ways**

**Guess that they don't know ya**

**Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over**

**It's a different day**

**Sound like broken records, playin' over, but you promised her**

**Next time you'll show restraint**

**You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game**

**But you lied again**

**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**

**Guess that's why they call it window "pain."**

_"Why'd you take me here?" she asked as they sat down next to each other on the ledge of the clock tower. Like always, the sky was a mix of ambers and violets, reminiscent of the beautiful sunset – well, actually, when they sat down there, the sun was setting. "Isn't this you and Roxas's place?_

_"Well, yeah," he murmured in response, staring out into the horizon, the sun covered with just enough cloud for him to look at it as well. "But Roxie's too busy with your friend. Besides, thought you might like it up here. Get you away from the rest of the Geek Squad, too," he added, referring to the comment she had first shot at him when she and her friend were first condemned inside of The World That Never Was. With that, he slid his hand into his cloak, withdrawing a bag from the inner chest pocket. He pulled out two sea salt ice creams, handing one of them to her. She took it, tilting her head as she stared at it._

_"…Yeah…what the hell is this?" she asked. A chuckle emitted from his lips. _

_"Sea salt ice cream. You don't have this in East Jesus Nowhere?"_

_"_Pennsylvania_," she stressed, giving him a short glare, before shaking her head. "No, never."_

_"Well, it's good. Got it memorized?"_

_She laughed, a small smile appearing as she gave the ice cream an experimental lick. "…Yeah, it _is_ good."_

_"Told you so," he teased, taking a chunky bite out of his own. She turned at him, giving him a _(A/N: pardon the crudeness of the word xD)_ WTF look._

_"Wait a minute – why do you eat it like that?" He was taken aback by this, raising his hands up in a sign of defense. She wasn't a bitch, not at all, but she could be scary at times._

_"H-hey, I can eat it however I want to!"_

_"But that's not the way you eat it!"_

_They continued the bantering, earning light punches and plenty of laughing from one another._

_They were good friends. For a while._

"How many times," he growled at her as he rubbed the corner of his mouth, having received a painful uppercut to the jaw only moments ago. Bruises and scars from each other marred both of their bodies, and this was only the fourth confrontation between them, "does it take for you to realize that I'm going to keep following you until you're ours?"

"How much time will it take you to realize that _I'm not going back_?" she hissed in retort, her breath heavy and labored from the long battle between them.

He growled deeper, becoming sick and tired of the fights that only ended in draws. If the Organization wanted her, he'd be damned sure they'd get her on a silver platter. And if she continued to be difficult…he would live up to his title as an Assassin and annihilate her. She was the only one left out of _them_, and he'd be honored to take that away. He hated her. He wanted to tear her flesh apart. But most of all, he wanted her to be scared of him.

"Stop going after her," the Freeshooter told him one day, while he was trying to rest his eyes, laying on the sofa in the Grey Room.

"Are you crazy?" the redhead cried out, sitting up. "Do you WANT Superior to turn me into a dusk?"

"Why would I wish that on anyone?" the older man laughed, his snarky attitude showing as he sat down by the assassin. "Look at you, you're a wreck. That girl's got you pretty beat down, physically and mentally. Tell Superior that during one of your fights, she slipped and fell off a cliff or something. Or tell him that she hasn't been seen in two weeks."

"You know he'd never believe that. And if he found out you just fed all that bullshit to me, he'll have you turned into a Dusk before dinner."

The gunner rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll leave with you every day for two weeks, and when we report to Mansex, I'll vouch for you. You gotta stop this, we're low on members as it is."

The redhead gave a small, cunning smirk. "And see here, I thought you had a heart. You sounded like you were _concerned_ for me." The other man gave a look of disgust.

"Oh, hell no. You know I'm straight."

"And you're implying that I'm not?"

He shook his head, standing up. "Just quit before you regret it." As he walked away, the assassin heard the gunner murmur, "Wonder what Xaldin's cooked up…"

The redhead sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back on the couch. He couldn't stop, not now. The only way that he could heal himself, both physically and mentally, is knowing that she was taken care of.

**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean**

**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**

**But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me**

**But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded**

**Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me!**

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**

**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**

**All I know is I love you too much to walk away **

**Now, come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**

**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?**

**Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball**

**Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall**

**Next time - there will be no next time**

**I apologize even though I know it's lies**

**I'm tired of the games, I just want her back**

**I know I'm a liar!**

**If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'mma tie her to the bed**

**And set this house on fire.**

He didn't really want to chase after her anymore. It got tiring, and what was once thrill and excitement turned empty and obsolete. It seemed pointless, a reward-less task.

And that's exactly what he told her during one of their last fights.

"Why don't you just give up?" he asked, exhaustion and annoyance present on his face. "Trust me, it's not fun chasing you around anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get what you're after."

She glared at him, and he could see that she was also physically and emotionally spent. They both just wanted to give, to collapse, an entire weight off of their shoulders, but they both couldn't. She had something she needed to do, and he had orders from Superior.

"I can't do that," she hissed.

"What the hell are you after anyway?" he yelled, angry, his chakrams locking into his hands with two bursts of flame, fury in his green eyes. "What is so serious that you continue to be a nuisance?"

"Why can't you just let me do what I have to do?" she screamed, drawing her katana from her sheath. "Answer me that!"

They stood opposite each other, two exhausted warriors, one wanting to make up for what shouldn't have happened, the other wanting a vengeance so violent that he couldn't explain why he wanted. A fierce tornado against a fiery volcano.

After their weapons were drawn, it seemed that he lost it.

"THAT'S IT!" he cried with every bit of emotional energy he had left to expel, and the girl found her fists trembling as the scream rattled her bones.

His leather covered fingers gripped each chakram as if they would fall off if he slacked. "I've had enough…it ends now. You are coming with me back to the World That Never Was, and _I'll make you live the hell I've been stuck in_!"

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there, and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright, because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie…**_


End file.
